A Broken Light
by courtinelly
Summary: Anna shows up in Fangtasia's parking lot bleeding and on deaths doorstep. She is saved by Eric who soon wants to know what secrets she's keeping and why she was almost killed in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Eric's P.O.V.

A scream outside Fangtasia stopped my and Sookie's conversation dead in it's tracks. The bar was closed and I wondered who would be out in the parking lot this time of night. In an instant I was standing outside, observing the scene. Sookie followed a few moments later, breathing heavy at her unexpected need to hustle.

A young girl, maybe in her early twenties, laid in the lot in front of us. She was struggling to pull air into her lungs and blood covered her clothes in dark red splotches. Deep gash marks made there way down her throat and across her chest, and her shirt was shredded beyond repair. She had tears streaming down her face and was trying her hardest to speak. The only result of her efforts was a choking cough caused by all the blood.

"Eric help her!" Sookie shouted at me. She had a look of horror pasted on her face and I knew she must have been picking up on something from the girl mentally.

"Wolves did this." I said, slowly going to my knees. "She must have done something to them. They don't just attack random humans." I stared at the girl with a mix of curiosity and hunger. I hadn't fed yet that evening and the smell of blood was intoxicating. I felt my fangs start to extend and Sookie shot me a look.

"Who cares why they did this!" Sookie shouted. "Just help her!"

I bit into my wrist and watched the first drops of blood slide down my arm. I placed it over the girls mouth and her eyes shot to mine with fear and confusion.

"Drink it." I commanded. "Otherwise you're going to die. I give you two more minutes tops."

The girl made a small sound of protest before giving in and trying to swallow my blood. Her own blood kept trying to rise in her throat and she started to choke as the two collided. I placed a hand under her head to elevate it and finally she was able to start swallowing. Tears began sliding down her cheeks again and her last bit of energy left her. After a moment she was unconscious.

Anna's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was alone. My hair was still stiff with blood but my bloody clothes had been replaced with a Fangtasia t-shirt. I wasn't wearing any pants and I felt embarrassment start to make it's way into my cheeks. Who had seen me this way? I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my chest and I quickly fell to my back again.

"It'll be a while before you feel like moving, I'm sure." a voice said.

I jerked my head to the door and saw a woman standing there. She was wearing a dress that hardly left anything to the imagination, and she had blonde hair pouring over her shoulders. She was staring at me with a look of curiosity.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, ignoring my question. I attempted to sit up again, slower this time.

"My name's Anna... Where am I?"

"Oh it's Pam, thanks for askin." Pam said sarcastically. She walked over to a desk in the middle of the room and sat down. I felt a pang of fear start creeping up my spine.

"Why won't you tell me where I am?... Are you one of those that attacked me?" I was staring at Pam like a child would a monster in a fairy tale.

"Do I look like a big harry dog to you?" Pam asked flatly. In the same tone she added "Eric, she's awake."

Suddenly there was a man at the door and I jumped. After a few seconds I recognized him.

"You're the one who saved me."

"My name's Eric. You are in my office at Fangtasia, my bar." Eric stared at my shirt and I followed his eyes down to look at it. Finally it dawned on me and I felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. If I had taken a few seconds to use my brain I could easily have figured out where I was.

Eric was beside Pam now and they were both staring at me. I felt extremely self-conscious and looked down at the floor. I had the hardest time making eye contact with people. I just couldn't stand anyone staring at me. After a few awkward moments Eric finally spoke again.

"Why did the Weres attack you?" he asked. I racked my brain for an answer, but all I could come up with was another question.

"What's a Were?"

Eric and Pam stared at me dumbfounded. They shared a glance at each other and then looked back to me.

"Surely you know what a Were is." Pam said. "They attacked you." I was confused. It had been wolves that attacked me.

"The wolves?" I felt like she was taking a very unexpected pop quiz and I was scared there would be a punishment for not knowing the answers.

"Exactly." Eric said. "The werewolves. They attacked you and I'm sure they had to have a reason."

"I have no idea." I said honestly. "I don't even think I've ever met a werewolf."

Eric walked forward to where I was sitting and crouched on the ground until he was eye level with me. I tried not to look at him but he took my chin in his hand and forced me to. "Look at my eyes." He said. I reluctantly did so. It seemed I didn't have a choice.

"Why did the Weres attack you?" He was holding eye contact and I felt my breath start to go ragged with anxiety. I quickly shot my eyes to the ground and took a deep breath. I didn't want this to happen here.

"I already told you I didn't even know werewolves existed until like 5 seconds ago."

A look of confusion spread across Eric's face. "Anna." he said firmly, making me meet his eyes again. "Why did the Weres attack you?" I threw my hand in the air for a moment, clearly not knowing what else to do.

"What is it that you're wanting me to say? I'm telling the truth. I could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time for all I know."

Eric looked stunned and I wondered what I had said.

After a few silent moments Eric called for a girl named Sookie to enter the room. She walked in timidly and I smiled when I recognized her from outside. Sookie smiled back before looking at Eric to see what he wanted.

"I can't glamour her. Can you read her thoughts?" Eric asked, nodding towards me. So that's why he looked stunned. Sookie looked over at me and concentrated.

"No, not really. There's no definite thought but I can sense emotion off of her. Like right now I can tell she's confused and scared, not that I'd really need to be able to read her mind to tell that." Sookie gave me a reassuring smile. "Are you a supe?" she asked. I just stared at her confused.

"A supe?" I asked.

"Yeah, a supernatural being. Something not human. I usually can't read their thoughts the way I can a humans."

"No. I'm human." I felt a new wave of fear wash over me. Was there something wrong with me? My anxiety couldn't take this right now. I could already feel it swelling.

"Well, I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can tell you're definitely more than human." Sookie watched as my eyes went wide. How the heck could I be more than human? That made no sense. Slowly she reached and grabbed my hand, her attempt at giving me some comfort.

I could tell my anxiety was picking up, I really didn't want to have a panic attack in front of these people. I forced myself to take in some deep breaths, past the pain, and started looking around for any way I could get out of this room fast.

"Don't even think of going anywhere." Eric said. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed in front of him. I stared at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"I need air." I said, standing to my feet. My heart was pounding now and everywhere I looked I was starting to see tiny black spots. I could hear my heartbeat roaring in my ears.

"Eric, I think we better get her outside. She's having a panic attack. I can feel it." Sookie quickly stood to her feet and grabbed my arm. My hands were shaking now and my breaths were getting quick and shallow. It was a miserable feeling and I just wanted to fall asleep and let it pass. After a moment I was outside in the parking lot, and Eric was holding me bridal style.

"Take deep breaths, Anna, or you're going to pass out." Eric didn't sound concerned when he spoke. He mostly sounded bored. After a few minutes passed, the roar of my heartbeat started to get quieter, and my lungs could finally draw in delicious air. I gulped it down greedily. When Eric knew I was out of the danger zone of passing out, he sat me down on my feet. My knees felt weak for a moment, but I was quickly standing solid again.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, embarrassed "I get panic attacks sometimes when I feel overwhelmed. I'm not very good at getting them under control."

"Why were you here at Fangtasia?" Eric asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was talking. He watched me as my eyes hit the ground and I crossed my arms to hug myself. I wanted to fold into myself. I was the complete opposite of an open book.

"I was passing through on my way home." I made an attempt to sound confident in my answer, but I knew I failed. I tried looking up at Eric, but I couldn't make myself meet his eyes.

"Lie." I heard Pam state flatly from the doorway to Fangtasia. Sookie and her had been standing off to the side, I didn't know for how long they'd been there.

"It's not a lie!" I said defensively. Well, it wasn't exactly anyway.

"You don't even have a home." Pam sighed. Sookie shot her a confused look then looked to me for clarification. I felt my cheeks get hot and wished Sookie wasn't giving me that sad stare.

"And how would you know that?" I asked. I had hoped my voice would be strong when I spoke, but even I heard that it was shakey. I really needed to work on my confidence skills.

"Oh please." Pam walked over to stand across from me. I was tempted to step back but made myself stay. "You reek of the streets. You may not be doin' business on them but you've definitely been livin' on them."

I was shocked. She smelled my homelessness? That was crazy. I always tried so hard to look presentable. I bathed as often as I could. I kept my hair clean and brushed. I saved any money I gathered for food and the occasional Walmart clothes run. I never wanted the world around me to be able to look at me and tell that I was homeless. I had never suspected the vampires would be able to tell. I felt tears threaten to escape from my eyes, but I blinked them back quickly. I was not going to let myself look weak right now.

"It's none of your business where I live!" I shot Pam a glare before looking to Eric. "May I have my pants back? I would really like to leave now."

"Where will you go?" Sookie asked, running up behind me to place a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I hated that question, and I hated the look that I knew would be in Sookie's eyes if I looked at them. The look of sympathy, one of the most shaming looks in the world.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But away from this bar, and away from those stupid wolves." Sookie started shaking her head at me.

"No. You're going to come stay with me. There's no way I'm gonna let you keep living out here. It's too dangerous."

Before I could even protest, Eric opened his mouth to speak. "Anna will be staying at my house. I want to be able to keep an eye on her until I figure out what she is and why those Weres wanted to kill her." Everyone was silent and stared at him. I felt a pang of fear start to build up again.

"I really don't want to stay with anyone." I said weakly.

"Too bad." was Eric's only response.

**I really hope you guys liked this! I have quite a bit of the story written out already so I'll be able to keep updating as long as I get good responses. :] Please leave me reviews and all that fun stuff. This was my first True Blood fanfic so go easy on me. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I'm going to do an update every Sat. Thanks everyone who left reviews and favorites and follows. :] It's very encouraging. Please leave more! lol **

The drive to Eric's was a silent one, and I felt myself struggling to stay awake. I must have lost the battle because when I opened my eyes I was being carried into a living room by Eric. I jumped and felt Eric tighten his grip slightly before setting me down. "I was going to just put you to bed since you were wore out." he said. "I would have left you a note to wake up to."

I nodded silently and looked around the house. It was big, that was for sure. And I loved the art that lined the walls. I didn't see the one thing I was looking for though- the bathroom.

"Bathroom?" I asked. Eric nodded toward the staircase.

"First door on the right."

I went upstairs and found the bathroom quickly. It was painted a light blue and had a bathtub to the right that I was pretty sure I could swim in if I really tried. Why did someone even need a bath that big? A shower head extended from the ceiling over the tub, and a his and her sink was set up against the far left wall. The toilet was against the back wall, and I was very happy to see it.

After some time to tend to my needs, I gave myself a good look in the mirror. It was more horrible than I could have imagined. My light brown hair was matted and caked with blood, and my eyes had dark circles under them that made it look like I hadn't slept in weeks. I was covered in dirt from being on the ground earlier, and I still had blood crusted on my throat and chest even though the wounds had healed. It was disgusting. I felt mortified as I realized I'd been standing around talking to people while looking like this.

There was a light knock on the door, the only warning before Eric barged in. I silently thanked God that I wasn't still sitting on the toilet. "I put some clothes for you to sleep in in the bedroom across the hall, and there's some towels in the closet right behind you to use after you get yourself cleaned up." He stared at me as if he expected me to get to business right away. I blushed and crossed my arms infront of me. "Shy?" Eric asked.

"I am not getting a shower with you in the bathroom." I said flatly. A smirk made it's way across Eric's face.

"As you wish." he said, and suddenly he was gone.

The shower felt heavenly as it rained down on me. It had been so long since I had taken a real one that I used up an entire hour just washing out my hair and covering myself with suds. It was sad to get this excited over getting to use a shower. I didn't even mind that all of the soaps had manly smells. Beggers can't be choosers.

Once my body was dry and my hair was combed, I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly ran across the hall to the bedroom. I was not about to let Eric get any kind of a peepshow. Just as he said, there was a pair of sweatpants and a black tshirt folded up neatly on the bed. I slid them on and silently wished I had some clean underwear to put on. I didn't give it too much thought, however, because I was dead to the world as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up the next day there was a note on the table beside my bed.

_Anna,_

_Hopefully the pants and shirt I left you last night will be good enough for you to go shopping in. I called my daytime runner, Leah, to come get you around three. She'll take you to buy some new clothes. Also, pick up some food that you'd like since my dining selections for humans is scarce in this house. _

_P.S.- You look good in my shirt. _

_ -Eric_

I immediately felt myself blush. How long was he in here last night while I was asleep? That was so creepy! I checked the clock and it was already 2:30. I must have been really tired last night.

As I scrounged around the drawers of the bathroom sink, I finally managed to find a ponytail holder. My hair was the only thing I could work with this morning since I had no other clothing options. I was deeply embarrassed that I didn't even have a bra to slide on since the wolves had managed to shred the one I had been wearing.

Leah pulled up in a black Dodge promptly at 3:00. She was dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt and actually gave me a genuine smile. Our conversation was lacking since I wasn't sure what all she knew about me. I really doubted that Eric had gone into any details.

We drove to an outlet mall just a few miles into Shreveport. Leah walked around with me and did the faithful duty of swiping the credit card when the time called for it. I felt really awkward about this. I hated when people bought me things. It made me feel like I was getting handouts.

I tried my best to only get what I needed. I bought several pairs of underwear, a couple bras, two pairs of jeans, and a handful of tshirts. As I looked at my shoes I realized that my worn pair of Converse might just not cut it anymore and I decided to get a new red pair. I felt a little bad about buying those. My original pair could probably have still made it a couple more months.

At the grocery store I mostly bought things that I could throw in the microwave. Ramen noodles were high on my list. It had been a while since I had a stove to cook them on and they sounded incredibly yummy at the moment. One thing I was excited to buy was some tea packets and sugar. I needed some sweet tea like nobody's business.

Once our finale purchases were made we started back to Eric's. Suddenly I remembered something I needed to ask Leah. "Do you think we could go by Fangtasia? I don't need to go in, but I left something in the parking lot last night."

Without any hesitation Leah took the next street and circled around to go towards Fangtasia. When we arrived I looked at her nervously. "I'll be right back." I said, hopping out of the car. In a minute I was around the other side of the building and squeezing myself in behind the dumpster. When I emerged back into the open I was carrying my backpack that I had left the night before. I had been too embarrassed to tell anyone I needed it last night. I didn't want them to see that I had been sleeping in this parking lot for a while.

When we got back to Eric's I told Leah goodbye and thanked her for driving me around today. I wondered what kind of payment Eric gave her. It must be a pretty penny. I wouldn't even mind having a job like that. I wonder if it ever got dangerous.

The sun was just going behind the trees when I went into Eric's house, so I knew he wasn't up yet. I put away all the groceries into the kitchen and then went upstairs to dump all my new clothes out onto the bed. As I placed them all into seperate piles I thought I heard someone walk into the bedroom, but when I looked there was just an empty doorway. As I turned back towards the bed I saw Eric standing next to it holding up one of my new bras.

"Care to model?" he asked, a smirk playing across his face. I reached up and snatched the bra from him.

"I'll pass." I said, shoving the bra back onto it's appropriate pile. I felt a small swell of worry start to build up in my stomach. I had felt okay all day while out with Leah, but now that Eric was awake I was nervous again. I was scared of him. I didn't know why he wanted to know what I was so badly, and I really don't think I wanted to know what he would do if he found out I was in fact something otherworldly. He kept saying the Weres had tried to kill me, but I couldn't even trust him to not kill me himself. As if he could read my mind, he spoke.

"You don't have to be scared, Anna. I have no intention to kill you at the moment."

I stopped messing with the clothes on the bed and looked up at Eric. When I saw his eyes boring into me I looked back down.

"Why don't you keep eye contact?" he asked. I felt my hands start to shake and I crossed my arm to stifle them. "It makes you nervous. Why?" I gave a small shrug and forced myself to look up at him.

"I'm fine." I lied. Eric took a step towards me and I took an involuntary step back. So much for looking like I had any backbone at all.

"I can feel your emotions, Anna. I know you're not fine. I know you're scared of me. I know you're worried I'm going to hurt you. And I know that anytime you see eyes on you, you immediately start to get nervous and anxious. What I want to know is why that is." Eric took another step towards me and I made myself stand still this time.

"I don't really know." I said. "I just can't stand for people to look at me. Self-conscious or something I guess... How can you feel my emotions anyway?" I looked up at Eric's eyes and managed to hold them a full three seconds before looking at his shoulder.

"When I gave you my blood it created a bond between us. I can feel all your emotions now and I'll know if you're in danger and where you are at all times."

I felt my hands start to shake even more. _Anna, everything's okay_. I thought to myself. _He just knows emotions. It has nothing to do with your_ _personal thoughts. Just calm down and breath_. My personal pep-talk wasn't working very well. I was such a closed and private person that I couldn't even imagine someone being connected with my emotions or any other part of me. I was a loner that didn't trust anyone, especially not this vampire. I could feel another panic attack rearing it's head and I silently cursed myself. Suddenly I was sitting on the bed and Eric was crouched on the floor in front of me.

"Deep breaths, Anna." He pulled my chin to look up at him and at it made my anxiety spike. Attention on me was the last thing I needed at the moment. "There's no reason to be nervous around me. I promise." Eric brushed his hand across my hair and I tried to focus on that feeling instead of his eyes. I did find it to be slightly soothing. After a few minutes of Eric playing with my hair and making soft shushing sounds, my anxiety had passed without turning into a full attack. I was very embarrassed and as soon as he moved his hand I allowed my eyes to look away from him. It was a huge relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been like a month since I last updated! I'll try my hardest not to do that again. I hope you guys like this chapter. :] And don't forget to review! :D**

As we pulled up to Fangtasia that night I saw that the Friday bunch had packed the place out. Fangbangers were everywhere and I could make out a few vampires blended into the crowded parking lot. The inside of Fangtasia gave off waves of lust and sex. That's all that was on anyone's mind, I'm sure. I followed Eric through the small hallway into his office. When he shut the door the loud roar of the Fangtasia died down instantly. The room must be sound proof.

"I called the Weres pack leader Alcide." Eric said, sitting down at his desk. "He's going to come by tonight and see if he can smell who attacked you."

"He can smell them? But I already took a shower." I looked at Eric confused. As far as I knew I smelled like manly body wash. Eric just stared at me.

"We have got to get you educated in the supernatural world. Especially since you are one." he started flipping through some mail on his desk.

"I really don't think I'm supernatural." I said. "I don't have any special powers or anything."

"Not that you've realized." Eric was staring at me now. And he looked like he was sniffing something. "You don't smell human. Not totally, anyway. There's something else there, almost like vanilla." I watched as Eric's fangs extended. Oddly enough I wasn't feeling afraid right now and I made myself hold his gaze until there was a knock at the door. Eric fangs retracted and he called for the person to come in.

A man I hadn't met yet walked through the door. He was tall and could almost be described as grizzly. I assumed this was Alcide. After a quick introduction he sat down on the couch beside me. He leaned in really close to smell my hair and I had to stiffle a laugh as he drew in a deep breath. I thought I saw Eric smile for a moment but it was gone almost as quickly as it came. He just looked serious now.

"I can definitely pick up Remey's scent." Alcide said. He took in another deep breath and closed his eyes. "And I think Johnson's there too." Alcide looked up at Eric, waiting for further instructions. Eric kept his eyes on me while he spoke to Alcide.

"Go now and talk to Remey and Johnson. I want to know why they attacked this girl. Do you know anything about this?" Eric moved his eyes over to Alcide.

"I have no clue." Alcide said. I could see confusion spread across his face. "I haven't given any orders to kill anyone and I will find out why they did this behind my back."

"I assume they will be punished." Eric said flatly. Alcide gave a nod, but there was no conviction behind it. After he and Eric spoke a few more minutes he waved goodbye to me and was gone as quickly as he came.

Eric stood from his desk and came to stand in front of me. "What to do with you now." he said lightly. Suddenly a smile spread across his face. "How are you at waitressing?" I know my face looked mortified and he gave out a short laugh.

I felt the most awkward I ever had in my life. Pam had found a pair of black shorts in one of the back closets that someone had left there a while ago and made me put them on. I hated shorts. I never showed my legs. Then she took a Fangtasia shirt and a pair of scissors and cut away some very critical pieces of fabric. When I pulled it on it dipped down so low that the top of my bra was exposed and I kept having to resist the urge to pull it up. I was so glad I had bought a new one. After messing with my hair and some makeup for a few minutes she turned me around and gave me a good look.

"Well look who looks good enough to eat." Pam said with a smirk. I smiled nervously.

"Thanks?"

"Oh you're welcome. If Eric doesn't claim you for himself I might just have to get in on the action." Pam's fangs were extended now but she was smiling so I was going to just hold my breath and hope she was kidding. After a moment she turned and motioned for me to follow her. When we walked out into the bar I felt dozens of eyes turn to watch me walk in. My heart started pounding but I took deep breaths to keep myself in control. I was too self-conscious for this much attention and I felt myself start trying to tug my shorts and shirt to cover as much skin as possible.

"Oh, no, no." Pam said, tugging my shirt back down. It went even lower this time then it originally had and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Pam!" I was annoyed. She just smiled.

Just go to the tables in this right section over here and take their drink orders. Write them down on this if you have to then tell them to Fae over at the bar." She shoved a small notepad in my hand and walked away. I suddenly felt like I was being thrown to the wolves. Wouldn't a little training be helpful here?

Eric's P.O.V.

I watched Anna as she followed Pam out into the bar. I was sitting at my seat up front, kicking away all the pathetic humans that got too close. Anna looked like she would rather die than be standing in my bar right now and I watched as she started tugging at her clothes. I didn't understand why she wanted to hide herself. She was sexy and any straight male in the room could see that, some of the females too. She was just oblivious of it herself. I felt my fangs extend as Pam jerked Anna's shirt down. Her bra was white and lacy, the color of innocence, and it made her breasts push up in a flattering way. Suddenly she had her arms crossed over them and was glaring at Pam. I really needed to teach this girl some confidence.

Anna started walking over to a table and I could feel her embarrassment pouring over her. She muttered a small greeting before asking the customer what she could get him to drink. A small jolt of fear ran through her when he ordered a TrueBlood and she realized he was vampire, but she quickly pushed it aside. I know she was scared of having a panic attack in public so she was going to try really hard to stay brave.

"Pam." I said to the air and suddenly she was standing next to my throne, hand on her hip. "What are your thoughts on Anna?" Pam stared and watched for a moment as Anna sat some drinks down on a table.

"I think she's scrumptious, that's for sure." Pam's eyebrows shot up suggestively.

"I must say I agree." The slight throb I felt in my fangs confirmed my thought.

"Are you going to make her yours?" Pam turned her eyes to study me. I sat thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes. She's mine. Her blood is different and I won't let anyone else get a taste before I do." I gave Pam a warning look and she smirked in response.

"Whatever you say, master." She disappeared just as quickly as she'd come.

Anna's P.O.V.

I was actually starting to get the hang of this waitress thing. It wasn't too hard since I only had to remember drink orders, not food. The hardest part actually was just having everyone stare at me. I knew one guy in the corner kept eyeing my chest with no shame at all and several others would start whispering to each other when I walked by. I don't think I wanted to know what they were saying.

I took a TrueBlood to a vampire that had been sitting alone all night. I forced a smile and made myself hold it as he stared me down. When I turned to walk away I felt a sharp slap on my ass and quickly turned to face him. He was laughing at me and I felt my cheeks turn red. I dared a glance over at Eric and he was glaring daggers at the vampire. I could almost feel the anger rolling off him in waves. I turned to leave again and felt the vampires hand clamp down on my arm.

"Ya know, sometimes this TrueBlood shit just doesn't cut it." he said, flashing his fangs at me. I felt my stomach drop with fear and tried to jerk my arm away. It wasn't happening. Just when I opened my mouth to scream, Eric was at my side. He snatched the vampires arm with a speed I couldn't follow and I heard a loud snap of bone in response. The vampire yelled and bared his fangs at Eric. Eric bared his back. He was much scarier than the other vampire.

"This human is mine." he growled. "You will not touch her again." He jerked the vampire's arm to emphasize his point. Another shout of pain followed.

"Okay, okay, I understand." the vampire said, trying to free his arm from Eric. "Just let me go and I'll leave."

"You bet you will." Eric mumbled, letting go of the vampires arm. In a moment the vampire was gone, leaving his unopened TrueBlood on the table.

"Anna, we're done here tonight. Go grab your other clothes and we can go." He never turned to look at me so I just awkwardly backed away and went to the back. Pam was standing there holding my jeans and tshirt from earlier.

"Well wasn't that an interesting little show." Her eyes lit up with mock excitement and she shoved my clothes into my arms. I looked at them a moment then back up to her.

"What did he mean 'This human is mine'?" I watched Pam as a smile came across her face and she let out a giggle.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." she said, and turned and walked away.


End file.
